Story Sins
by StoryCritic2
Summary: No story is without sin.


**Please, no one take offense to this. I just know that no story is without sins. I just choose random chapters from stories. I don't usually start with the first one. **

(Maddy's P.O.V)

I pushed the door to the fishbowl open and snuck along the wall to the table Brittany and Michael were currently occupying. Sitting down, I dropped my notebook on the table and went through my backpack, searching for a pen.

"Michael," I said, sitting up and pulling my notebook away from his outstretched hand "If you touch my notebook again, I will steal your soul, kill it and eat it." **You can't kill a soul. **

"I don't have a soul for you to steal and eat." he said

"Good!" I snapped "It probably wouldn't taste good away!" **But you were planning to eat it anyway?**

"Maddy, you know none of us have souls." Brittany reminded me

"Why do you care if I look at your notebook anyway?" Michael asked "It's just a bunch of drawings of eyes."

"Because," I growled "I don't like it when people stare at my drawings."

"I wasn't staring." he muttered

I rolled my eyes and reached for my pen, only to hit cold wood. I looked down in surprise and sighed. _Fuck. _I looked on the ground and around my chair. _Where is it?_

I sat up. "Where's my pen?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know."

Brittany scrolled through... _something _on her computer screen. She shrugged.

I looked around again. And again. I sighed and threw my notebook back into my backpack. "Well, my pen has disappeared into another dimension."

I sighed and rested my head on the table. _Just great. That was my last pen. _**It's a pen, get over it.**

"Aw, Maddy. Are you sad about your pen leaving you?" Michael asked

"Sort of." I muttered _It's not like I can tell them about Matthew. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway. _

He started to pet my head.

I sat up, gripping my hair protectively. "What are you doing!?"

"I just wanna make you feel good." he said, his voice lower than usual. His eyes widened and he looked at his lap. "Sorry, that was weird."

I scooted away from the table. "Ya it was."

"Maybe if I said it differently..." he started to repeat the sentence, his voice still creepy

"That just sounds wrong." Brittany muttered, putting her headphones on

I nodded. "Michael, just stop talking."

"Ya, I'll just stop."

"Good." I snapped, resting my head on the table again. "Michael, don't touch me."

"I wasn't planning to!"

"Good." **Character decides to be a complete jerk to their friend by telling them not to do something when the person wasn't even planning to do the thing they're being yelled at for.**

I closed my eyes and used my arms as pillows. I heard Brittany tapping away at her keyboard, probably typing her story. Michael said something inaudible and unzipped his backpack. I could hear his papers rustling as he sifted through them. Finally, he sat back up and dropped something on the table. By the sound, I'd say it was his sketch pad.

My eye itched and I shifted, trying to scratch it without changing my position. _Stupid eye._

I sighed again, dragging my arm out from under my head when it fell asleep. Sitting up, I traced the lines that had been caved into the table with my finger.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked

I looked over at her. "What?"

"You seem sad." she tilted her head to the side "Are you ok?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem off."

I shook my head. _I can't tell her. She wouldn't believe me. _**This is always what people tell themselves when they want to tell their best friends something that they know will sound completely insane. Then they tell them anyway.**

I looked out the window, watching as the shadows lengthened until they bathed the wall in shades. Michael was soon dragged away by a few of his other friends and I bit my lip. "Brittany?"

She looked at me. "Hm?"

"C-can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

I played with a string on my sleeve and took a deep breath. _This is it. Everything you've been keeping from people. _"You know how at some point in their lives, all children have imaginary friends?" **You've been keeping this to yourself for seven years? You must have issues by now.**

"Maddy, mine haven't left me." Brittany joked when she saw my face, she stopped. "Continue."

I bit my lip again. "Well, mine left me when I was nine. He told me I'd forget about him. The thing is, I never did and... I think I just saw him in the hall." **I told you she'd tell you even though she knew it'd sound crazy. **

She burst out laughing. "Right. You just saw him in the hall. What's his name then?"

"Matthew." I replied

She laughed harder. "Right." she turned to the space next to me. "Hey, Matthew. So when did you become Maddy's imaginary friend?" **What I'm assuming is supposed to be the best friend decides to be a complete jerk, while simultaneously making themselves look like an idiot.**

"Brittany, I'm being serious." I muttered through grit teeth. _I knew she wouldn't believe me._

She stopped and looked at me, the humor completely gone from her face. "Alright, say he was your imaginary friend. What's he doing here?"

I opened my mouth to reply, then closed it. What _would _Matthew be doing here? And after seven years? "Um..."

"How do you know he was imaginary in the first place?" she asked **It's said earlier in the story that he was imaginary, don't confuse the readers by making it a possibility that he's not.**

I bit my lip. "Well, no one else ever saw him. I kinda just assumed..."

"What if he was just a regular guy with the power of invisibility?" her eyes were wide and questioning

I paused. "Oh my god..."

"Ah crap." Brittany muttered

"That's so cool!" **Character has random moment of childishness that we know is not normal for them. **

Brittany facepalmed.

**Sin tally: 10**


End file.
